Little stories in the Little Shop
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: A collection of VERY short stories and drabbles both pre and mid musical. Perfect for satisfying the need for Audrey and Seymour fluff
1. And my arms in a cast (mid musical)

_Author's Note: This is a collection of VERY short stories I have been tinkering around with but have not been able to stretch long enough to be in a full length story. They are all work in progress and mostly taking up room on my computer so they wont all be winners. Also they are in no particular order though they all take place either mid or pre-musical. The time it takes place will be expressed in each story. I will not be writing a first meeting story because I think El loopy's is so fricken cute. And I will not be writing post musical because_ _S. Snowflake's post musical stories are already perfect. Because of these reasons I dedicate these stories to them. Also you know this already but I don't own Little Shop of Horrors or any of the characters_

* * *

"Seymour!" Audrey exclaimed as she rushed through the shop door, the bell jingling above her. Seymour was already positioned behind the counter toying with a now two foot tall Audrey II.

"Oh Seymour I'm sorry I missed your show. Your first big radio broadcast!" she kept talking as she turned her back to hang up her jacket, "I tried to be on time, really. I did catch the end though. Now tell me everything. How is Wink…"

Her words were halted as she spun around and saw his face. Unmoving he was staring at her with a look of shock and pain, as if he had been slapped.

"Audrey…" he breathed, "What happened?"

She looked down at her sling at which his eyes were glued.

"Oh."

She had been so careful up to this point. Most injuries she was able to cover with makeup, a long skirt or long sleeves. The ones she wasn't able to she wrote off as her own clumsiness, something Seymour understood all too well. A sling was harder to explain.

"I'm okay," she said forging a smile, "Doesn't hurt too bad. Really."

His look of pain didn't waver. Absentmindedly he touched the top of his right cheek, realizing for the first time her black eye wasn't a fashion statement. She mirrored his movement. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"No, no really I'm okay! Besides it's not his fault it's mine."

"His?"

She looked down at the floor. _Stupid!_ She thought.

"My… my boyfriend."

Neither spoke for a minute. Neither moved.

"And you believe him?" he asked finally.

She smiled as her vision grew cloudy with tears.

"Well, yes."

She turned her back on him now. Slowly she unraveled her scarf from her neck and hung it over her coat.

"I don't," she heard him whisper to himself.


	2. Isn't that bizarre? (pre musical)

Audrey stepped out of the way, nearly being knocked down by a steaming Mr. Mushnik. It wasn't unusual to for him to be in such a mood but it startled her nonetheless. She glanced back at him shortly before pushing the swinging door open and poking her head out to the front of the shop. Seymour was sitting on a stool, head in his hands. His shoulders shaking slightly.

"Seymour?" she said, slowly walking in.

He looked up at her, and moved his hands off his eyes and settled them on his cheeks. He wasn't crying but he looked as though he might.

"Seymour, I…" she hesitated and walked to his side.

She crouched down beside him and looked at him. He looked back, his hands unmoving but his eyes wide with bewilderment. Audrey felt the need to reach out and touch him, wrap her arm around his shoulder, hold his hands, tell him it would all be okay. She couldn't. She'd look silly. Suddenly she had a better idea.

"Seymour!" she exclaimed, "You never showed me!"

"Huh?"

"Last night, rememba'? You said you were going to the wholesale flower district. Did you get any…"

He jumped up before she could finish and hustled down the basement stairs. She rose from her squatting position and breathed a sigh of relief. He returned just a second later holding a rather small pot. From it sprouted a what looked like a small head with soft pink petals resembling lips.

"Bizarre," she breathed looking down at it.

He smiled.


	3. You got no place to hide (mid musical)

For once Audrey was not only on time, but early. She could hardly sleep previous night but not from anxiety, from excitement. She got to see Seymour in the morning. And now she knew finally, he felt the same way.

She stepped into the shop and the bell above the door jingled.

"Seymour!" she called before taking two steps in.

The store appeared to be empty. She stepped over Audrey II's vines, now entangled in a web of obstacles on the shop floor. She poked her head in the basement. Empty.

"Seymour?" she called again.

She rounded the corner past the counter and into the back room. There he was sitting at the table with his back to her. His head was placed face down on the table and his hands sat tangled in his hair. Smiling she sat down beside him. The chair scraped against the floor making a faint scooting sound, causing Seymour to jump. He looked up, genuinely surprised to see her. He didn't look as though he had slept much either. He was still wearing his blue shirt and khakis from yesterday and his eyes were red behind his glasses. He sat up slightly and rested his hands on the table.

"Seymour, sweetheart, what's going on?" she asked grabbing one of his hands and enlacing her fingers.

Seymour said nothing. He couldn't even look at her. His eyes fell from her face down to their hands as her thumb stroked back and forth. Audrey glanced around the room. Mr. Mushnik appeared to not be there. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet? She glanced back at Seymour. Something was on his mind. It was clear in his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for him to cry. He did it often enough, but he wasn't now. He just looked numb. She leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on his cheek and he loosened up. It was almost as if he was stone and her kiss freed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze on their entwined hands.

"That's okay. Just let me know when."

A smile rippled on his mouth for just a moment before it vanished. He looked up now and met her eyes. She cared so much for him. He could see that. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut he rested his chin down on her shoulder. She ran her hand up and down his back as if to say "It's okay, I'm here". He held tightly as if any second she'd be gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night Audrey," he whispered into her hair.

"That's okay sweetie."

Finally, he smiled.


	4. Take the blame (pre musical)

**_Author's note:_** _I wrote this little snip bit as a way of avoiding actual responsibility. I will update "Child of the street" soon I promise_

* * *

"Dear God, Audrey! You live right across the street?! Is it too much to expect you to be on time?!"

Her eyes fell down to the floor.

"No sir," she whispered.

Audrey was used to being scolded or jested at by Mr. Mushnik, even if it was nothing compared to the torment he gave Seymour. It was mundane at this point. As common as "Good morning" but today was different. She hadn't slept. She had just started her night job this week and she was exhausted and feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

"9:00 means 9:00! I'm not doing anybody favors here!"

She chewed on her lip and kept her eyes on the floor. "No Mista Mushnik."

"God! What has gotten into you lately?!"

At this she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small whimper and brought her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry sir," she blubbered before completely breaking down.

This threw off Mushnik so much he backed up a pace. This was new.

Burying her face in her hands she shook. Her wails filled the shop as she struggled to calm her staggered breathing. Her black makeup ran down her face streaking her cheeks and hands.

"I'm sorry Mista Mushnik. I…"

Suddenly a sharp crash made them both jump. They looked over to the counter to see Seymour standing by a box of clay pots, the shattered remains of one laying at his feet still wobbling slightly.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, though Audrey noticed with an artificial sense of shame.

"Krelborn!" he bellowed, stepping away from Audrey, completely forgetting his beef with her.

He positioned himself inches from Seymour's face and shouted. Seymour didn't flinch like usual. He didn't hang his head or apologize as he was known to do with Mushnik. He just stood there and looked him straight in the eye, unwavering.

Audrey looked at the remains of the pot at their feet. _Seymour is very clumsy but there was no way he could've just knocked it over,_ she thought. _It was inside a box on the counter. And he wouldn't have been unloading it or moving it. It's waiting for a pick up order._ She looked back up from the pot to his face, still unwavering. _Did he... drop it on purpose?_

"I hope you know that's coming out of your wages!"

"Yes sir."

 _Why would he have done that? Now he's the one being yelled at and..._

Her eyes widened with realization.


	5. From the day I came to work here (pre)

Seymour stepped out the shop's back door and inhaled. He'd been in the shop all day and was feeling quite cramped. It was autumn. Soon it would be too cold to bare the air without a jacket but for now he let the cold air fill his lungs.

"Seymour?"

He jumped and spun around.

"Jesus Audrey! You scared me!" he gasped catching his breath.

Audrey was behind him almost crouching on the ground against the brick. She turned her face away ashamed. "I'm sorry."

He caught sight of her low spirits and let out a laugh. Partly because of how funny it had been, but mostly he wanted to let her know it was okay. She raised her head and after a moment she smiled.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets and nonchalantly kicking a newspaper littered on the sidewalk.

"Same as you I think," she said. She didn't look at him when she spoke. She was still getting to know Seymour. Immediately after she started to work in the shop she had taken a liking to him. He was sweet and a good friend. He was different.

Uncomfortable with the silence he sat down next to her and spread his legs out flat in front of him. She half glanced at him, having a hard time suppressing her smiles.

"I wish there were trees," he said in an attempt to break the silence. She looked at him questioning and he explained. "It's autumn, so they'd be turning yellow by now. That'd be nice to see."

"Oh I don't care too much for that," she replied.

Seymour stared at her. She was usually so shy around him.

"Well… I like yellow. But when the leaves fall off... There's something special about the trees the rest of the year. Something..." she trailed off. Uncomfortable she fumbled with her nails. Seymour knew exactly what she meant.

"Audrey do you like green?"

She stared at him startled.

"I… yes."

"I do too." He stared at his shoes laying in front of him. Scuffed and worn from age. He couldn't quite explain why it was so easy to talk to her. He'd never had a friend. "There's not enough in the city. It's all brown and grey here. It's nice to have all the green in the shop but… I really wish we had grass." he moved his gaze back to her face. She was staring at him wide eyed as he spoke her mind. "And trees," he continued, "But mostly just…"

"Green," she finished.

He smiled. Audrey liked the look of his smile. He had kind eyes. Something was happening. Something she had never felt before.

 _Oh God no!_ She thought.

She scowled before turning her face away and rising off the ground. She moved herself quickly into the shop leaving Seymour dumbfounded. Was it something he said?

* * *

 _Author's note: Out of all ten this one is my favorite :)_

 _This may seem more out of character for Seymour than in other fics where he's written as a very shy nervous person. And he probably is a shy nervous person, but I theorize Audrey brings out the best in him (one of his first lines is telling her she looks radiant)._


	6. I don't deserve a nice boy (pre musical)

"Audrey you have glitter in your hair," Seymour pointed out smiling slightly.

"Oh," She said brushing a hand over the top of her head. "I must have spilled it."

Her excuse didn't make any sense. How on earth would spilled glitter end up at the top of her head? The truth was she had worked late last night at her other job and didn't have time to shower this morning. The smell of booze and cigarettes from The Gutter was being masked by her heavy perfume. Seymour was naive though, and simply smiled and shrugged.

Business was slow today and Seymour had moved some of his succulents in coffee tins from the basement to the upstairs to work on. They rested at the little table he was propped at as he flipped through one of his textbooks.

Audrey watched him and sighed. She glanced down at her hands stained with glitter and closed her palms. _We are so different_ , she thought. Audrey watched him settling on a page and push his glasses in place. Seymour, sweet Seymour. Her mind flashed back to the men she had seen last night. Toothless grins grabbing at her and hollering. Men clad in leather whistling as she strutted by. She watched him, his face lit up as he read his textbook. _We are too different. He's so sweet, and I…_

"Audrey are you okay?" Seymour asked.

Caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized she had started crying. She looked up from the counter and smiled through her tears, "I'm fine Seymour."

He didn't look convinced. She smiled at him one more time before turning her back. She swung into the back room and out the back door, praying he wouldn't follow her. She leaned against the bricks and looked up, trying to blink back her tears. It was spring but it was still cold. It was always cold on Skid Row. She saw black smudges at the corner of her vision and realized her makeup was running. Crouching, she put her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

 _Guys if anyone is actually reading these please comment so I know what you think. Or make a request for a short. If you read this I love you. You matter._


	7. but then theres Audrey (mid musical)

_**Author's note:**_ _S. Snowflake_ _unconsciously_ _got me wondering about what Seymour and Audrey's relationship would've been like post "Suddenly Seymour" and pre marriage or... ya know... death. I imagine it to be a lot like this. This takes place during "The Meek Shall Inherit" events where I at least hope these thoughts crossed Seymour's mind. Kinda inspired by "Can you feel the love tonight"._

* * *

"Seymour!" Audrey called poking her head down the basement door.

Seymour was standing in the middle of the basement by himself with his right hand at his chin and mouth and a somber look on his face as if he had been thinking. Upon hearing Audrey's voice he raised his head and somewhat smiled.

"Seymour there's a man here named Skip Snip that would like to speak with you."

Immediately his face fell and his gaze moved to the floor.

"Okay, I'll be right up," he called, though not moving an inch.

Something was wrong. Audrey moved into the basement, closing the door behind her, and paced down the stairs. As she did so he raised his head and smiled again at her, almost brightening the room. She was wearing a new yellow dress with a modest neckline and flared at the waist. A contrast from her usual tight fit, showing all, dark dresses. Seymour couldn't help but admire her. He didn't deserve her yet here she was. She moved in front of him and took his free hand in her grasp and swung it lovingly.

"Your hands are gettin' betta'," she observed, trying to make conversation.

"Huh?"

"Well rememba' a couple a weeks ago? You were bein' so clumsy with the pruning shears," she said this with affection as opposed to mocking, "You must've had a band aid on every finga'. But there's none now. It's all betta'."

He took his hand out of her grasp and glanced at it before closing his palm and moving it behind his back where she could neither see nor reach.

"Yeah," he said moving his gaze away from her eyes.

She desperately wished he'd open up. Things had never been better for them. They had the shop to themselves, they were making more money than either of them ever had, Seymour had become a local celebrity, and they were FINALLY together after all this time. He should be happy. But he wasn't.

"Seymour what's wrong?" She asked moving her hand to his shoulder. She decided to take a guess. "Is it Mr. Mushnik? Are you upset he's gone?"

His eyes moved back to her face. He was sick of lying to her. At least this technically wouldn't be a lie.

"Yeah."

"Ah honey," she said smiling and running her hand up and down his arm, "It's okay. He'll be back."

His eyes grew slightly and he turned his back on her fully. Running a hand through his hair he paced over to his bed and sat himself down. She followed him without hesitation and sat down beside him. Suddenly the sound of an engine rang loud on the street above them causing them both to freeze. They remained frozen until the sound had passed by the shop and continued until out of range. Audrey looked at Seymour and was startled to see his face almost mirroring the horror on her's.

"Seymour?" she asked moving her hand to his cheek.

He jumped at her touch, but came back to life and looked in her eyes.

"Sorry," he said, "I just thought for a moment it was…"

"Shhh."

She moved her hand off his cheek and over to his mouth. As startled as she was she could tell he needed her now.

"Me too," she whispered and shook her head, "but I don't wanna talk about him."

Seymour opened his mouth to talk under her hand but she pressed harder preventing him and continued, "Never again."

Saying these things made her also feel better. Under her hand she felt him smile. She shook her head again and pulled him in for a hug.

"I got my Seymour now," she whispered into his ear, half to him and half to herself, "That's all that matters."

Seymour felt butterflies. He never thought this could happen. He never thought in a million years he'd be this lucky. Though he knew why he was and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Audrey pulled away with a big smile which immediately fell when she saw the look on his face.

"Seymour sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He couldn't do this. He couldn't lie anymore. If to anyone, not to her. She deserved to be treated better than that.

"Audrey I gotta tell you something."

"Okay?" Audrey whispered. She took her arms off from around him and placed them in her lap. He stared at them for a moment, unable to meet her face.

"It's about… Orin and Mr. Mushnik."

She said nothing but cocked her head and pursed her lips. Where would this be going? He continued to watch her hands until he hesitantly took them in his. She gave them a thoughtful squeeze.

"Audrey… you know I'd do anything for you…" he trailed off still not meeting her eyes.

She smiled and ran her thumbs back and forth along his giving him butterflies again. There was something about her, something he could never quite pinpoint to one thing. But still, she was magic. Seymour looked up and met her eyes. That was a mistake. She was looking at him so warmly and he knew he didn't deserve it. Seymour had always thought she was beautiful, but lately it was even more clear. She had stopped wearing so much makeup. Her eyes were so bright with the lack of false lashes and heavy shadow. Her new clothes and less makeup had been for a reason he didn't know or realize. Being with Seymour she no longer felt she needed prove anything. And she was smiling. She had been smiling a lot lately. She rarely did before. He couldn't risk that. He'd do anything for her, it's true, but he couldn't tell her this and ruin it all for both of them. He couldn't get rid of the plant either, and all the money and fame it brought in. She'd turn away after all he'd done and tried to provide to try to make her happy. Looking at her now he felt the need to say something else. Something that made his heart flutter. Something he felt for a long time and expressed every day but never put into words.

"Audrey… I love you."

Her face lit up and she made a squeak that didn't sound human.

"I love you too Seymour!"

"Really?" he breathed.

Instead of answering she grabbed the side of his face and gave him a peck on the lips.

Seymour blushed. It was something he was doing less of now but he couldn't help it. He was too happy. They stayed there for another moment sitting on his bed lost in each other's eyes, until the sound of movement upstairs caused them both to glance up. They had forgotten about Skip Snip. Audrey got up first and with some coaxing of her hands he got off his bed and followed behind her to the stairs.

"It's kinda exciting, isn't it?" she asked smiling and glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"All that's happenin' lately. Yesterday it was Bernstein with the television pitch. I wonder what this fella has planned for the plant."

Seymour's feet stalled as his heart began to sink. Caught up in the moment he had forgotten that this is why she loved him.


	8. Admirer (pre musical)

_**Author's note:** T_ _his one is inspired by I post I saw on tumblr by Sinister-sweets._ _I whole heartedly dedicate this to them. They own the idea, not me. I'm just a big fan. The original post:_ _post/172455879197/little-shop-of-horrors-headcanon_

* * *

"Good morning," Audrey chimed as the bell above her announced her entrance.

Seymour was standing by the front window and said nothing, but smiled. Audrey moved over to the counter and took off her white winter jacket to reveal a bright red dress, fitting for valentines day. Turning to hang up her jacket she placed her clutch on the counter momentarily. That's when she saw it.

"Whats this?" she asked.

On the counter sat a small brown gift bag. It had pink tissue paper coming from the top which she immediately recognized as the same paper they wrapped the flowers in at the shop. The top was tied with an elegant red bow. "Audrey" was written on the front.

"Beats me. It was here this morning," Mr. Mushnik said from his usual spot in his swivel chair.

With a smile she turned her head to Seymour and raised her brow questioning.

He blushed like a rose. "It-it was dropped off," he lied.

Her smile simmered a bit and she turned back to the bag. Hesitantly she slid it over to her and slowly untied the ribbon. Seymour held his breath. She reached in and pulled out a small stuffed black and white cocker spaniel. Audrey had always wanted a dog, though living on Skid Row she was very limited. She held it at eye level and stared at its face for what felt like an eternity. Finally she brought it to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I love it," she whispered.

"You do?" Seymour asked, unable to hide his joy.

She raised her head and nodded.

"And you have no idea who it's from?" she asked with playful skepticism.

Seymour looked away and shook his head. Hastily he grabbed the broom deciding now was the time to sweep.

"Well, thank you to my secret admirer."

He turned his back so she couldn't see how big he was smiling.


	9. I dream of a place we can be together (m

**_Author's note:_** _after moving "He's standing beside me" to its own story I had space to fill. This was on my computer, and idk I thought it was kinda cute. 10-8-18_

* * *

Something was wrong. The shop lights were still on though it was way past 6:00 by now. In the dark autumn night the shop was almost a beacon. Seymour cautiously stepped forward and looked in the window through the door. It appeared almost completely vacant. A rapidly growing Audrey ii was snoozing in its corner of the shop. The walls and floors were being decorated by its web of vines. Seymour's eyes panned over. Audrey was still inside. She was resting on a stool behind the counter. Her head was propped by her fist on her temple, and a magazine was open in front of her. She was still awake, though looked as if she was fighting sleep.

Seymour slowly opened the front door and she jumped. Noticing it was just him she relaxed and a smile spread on her face.

"I'm so sorry Audrey. I could've locked the shop by myself. You didn't have to wait up. I shoulda'..."

"No no no!" she exclaimed climbing off her stool and crossing the room. "I was waiting for you!"

"Really?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"How was it?" she asked. All day she waited in anticipation to hear what his series of meetings would bring. She knew one man named Bernstein was thinking about a television program. Another woman wanted to put him on the cover of Life. He must be so happy, she thought.

"Oh! Well…"

She pulled him away at arms length and looked at his face. He didn't look particularly excited. More exhausted, and almost distraught.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

She moved her hand to his cheek and he somewhat smiled.

"I'm okay. Just tired s'all."

They were nearly hidden by the thick frames of his glasses, but she noticed dark circles had formed under his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping much?"

It took him a few seconds to respond. Shortly he shook his head. "No not really, but I'm okay Audrey. Don't worry."

Audrey frowned. She could only imagine what the stress of having Mr. Mushnik gone and a million reporters calling every day could do to him. Though in reality it was the guilt and images of vines and Mushnik that kept him awake. They were haunting Seymour. It was fairly late and she herself was feeling fatigued from being in the shop all day.

"How about… you put some wata' on. I'll swing over to my apartment. I have some tea and sominex that might help. Then we can talk about your night."

Seymour smiled properly for the first time. Audrey kissed his nose and scurried out the door.

Returning to the shop just a minute later she noticed he was nowhere in sight. She locked the door behind her and shut off the upstairs light before heading to his basement door.

"Seymour?" she whispered.

Her eyes scanned the basement. The lights were still on. The kettle was whistling on the stove. Seymour lay on top of his cot, still fully dressed, and sound asleep. She smiled and shut the lights off. Tiptoeing down the stairs by the light of the small window she found her way across the room. She turned off the stove and stepped out of her heels. Snuggling up beside him she hooked her leg over his and was asleep in almost a moment.

Seymour awoke in the middle of the night to find her sleeping in his arms, and was almost certain he was still dreaming.


	10. If we make it through tonight (mid)

**_Author's note:_** _Happy Little Shop Day! 9-23-18_

 _I think this may be the last installment. Not because I am out of ideas, but 10 seems like a good round number, right? I haven't decided whether or not to continue or maybe start on a part 2. Maybe even with... dare I say it... a few post musical stuff! Or even pre pre musical with Audrey and Seymour as children growing to be who they are. That is really up to you guys because I am still on the fence. Let me know. If you made it this far I want you to know I love you. Enjoy the song references and throwbacks to my other "Little stories"._

* * *

"Wait for me Audrey, this is between me and the vegetable."

"Seymour!" she called.

Still holding the back door handle, he turned over his shoulder. Audrey was standing there, so beautiful in her white wedding dress even as tattered as it was. There was obviously fear in her eyes for what was about to happen, but on her lips spread a small and almost shy smile.

"This is where I first realized," she whispered.

Confused, Seymour released the handle and cocked his head, waiting for her to elaborate. She began to fumble with her nails and her eyes fell down to the ground, smiling wide.

"I had… I had just started working at the shop. I was hiding out here and you found me. It was autumn and you said you wished the city had trees so we could see em turn yellow. And you asked me if I like green…"

She trailed off and rose her head. He still looked confused but the corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked smile at the memory.

"That was when I realized."

"Realized what?" he asked.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"That I love you. That you were the one for me."

He turned his back completely on the back door forgetting it even existed.

"Really?" he whispered.

She nodded softly. "I was so mad at myself for feeling things I knew for certain could never be. And now…" She glanced down at her wedding dress and smiled. Insecurities and dentists had kept them apart for so long, but nothing was stopping them now. A plant was the only thing that stood in the way of tomorrow.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, not saying a word. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to stop it before anyone else got hurt. But for now all he focused on was his angel. When he finally pulled away he noticed her face was streaked with tears.

"Audrey?"

She smiled very weakly. "I usta come out here to cry too."

"Cry?" he asked.

She nodded. He brought his hand to her cheek wiping away her tears as she spoke.

"When Orin was bein' too rough, when Mista Mushnik was bein' too rude… and when wantin' and bein' alongside you got too hard. Always wishin'..."

"Audrey. Audrey…" he cooed interrupting, "do you know how much I love you?"

She moved her eyes to his face though said nothing.

"You said you realized out here, wanna know when I realized?"

Her face lit up.

"It was pretty much from 'hi I'm Audrey'."

At this she let out a laugh and fell back into his arms. She felt his hands on her back. Her wounds had healed and she felt no pain from them in this moment, but she still had her scars. Ones she had kept hidden for so long and ones Seymour had even helped to bandage up. They'd always be there but so would he.

 _He purified me._

He smiled and held her tighter.

"I still have that dog you gave me," she said muffled into the shoulder of his suit jacket.

She pulled away enough to see his face. As she suspected he was smiling embarrassed.

"I knew it was you!"

He said nothing but continued to smile.

"I packed it tonight. It was gonna come… it WILL come with us when we leave," she said determined and trying her best to hide her fear and uncertainty.

He took her hands and she swung them thoughtfully as she was known to do.

"I'm gonna get you a real dog," he said.

Her smile grew with excitement.

"And a nice little house," he said with certainty, "a nice little car… and no plants."

She exhaled a small laugh and shook her head, "no plants at all."

"We'll have a family," he continued.

"With three kids," she chimed in.

"Or four!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. It was true though. If they saw tomorrow they got it made. Slowly but surely Seymour saw the laughter leave her eyes.

"Somewhere that's safe."

"Somewhere that's green," he whispered.

Audrey looked at him wide eyed and her face illuminated with a smile.

Seymour took the sides of her face and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

"Don't you be frightened. Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I'll get us out of this mess that I've made. And then we'll have tomorrow."

She nodded. Reluctantly he let go of her hand and took a step away.

"Wait for me, Audrey."

"I love you Seymour," she said trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. She couldn't let him see how worried she was. Not now at least, though tears were growing rapidly in her eyes.

"I love you too."

He took in one last sight of his angel, and swung the door open.

 _We'll have tomorrow, if we make it through tonight._

Overcome with grief she put her face in her hands and began to sob. Quickly wiping her eyes she ran to the window.

* * *

 _Credit to Howard Ashman and Alan Menkin for the lyrics to "Suddenly Seymour" "Somewhere thats green" and "We'll have tomorrow" Obviously._


End file.
